


Pohjoismaista yhteistyötä

by mimamu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Pandemics, Satire, Swearing
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Legot ovat tanskalaisia!" Tanska sanoi tuohtuneena.Kyllähän Ruotsi sen tiesi. Mokoma muoviroska oli tanskalaisten ainut ylpeyden aihe. Mutta miksi ostaa lapsille legoja, kun Minecraft oli keksitty? Ruotsissa tietenkin. "Jos niin sanot, mutta Kiinassa ne tehdään."Tanska näytti kihisevän kiukusta. "Knep dig selv", hän tiuskaisi. "Pikhoved!""Ja, ja, skit på dig, skitstövel", Ruotsi mutisi tyytyväisenä siitä, että oli saanut naapurimaan viimein menettämään malttinsa.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Pohjoismaista yhteistyötä

PAM, PAM, PAM!

 _Herregud!_ Ruotsi ponnahti ylös sängystään. Hän kuulosteli hetken mutta ei kuullut enää mitään. Äänekäs paukutus oli luultavasti ollut vain unta, sillä Ruotsi näki joskus vieläkin ruudinkatkuisia unia kolmikymmenvuotisen sodan melskeistä. Ne vasta olivat olleet aikoja ne! Ruotsi rojahti takaisin makuulleen. Hän kärsi elämänsä krapulasta. Päätä särki, kurkkua kuristi, otsa helmeili hiestä, suolet olivat aivan solmussa ja kielikin tuntui siltä, kuin siihen olisi yön aikana alkanut kasvaa karvoja. Hän oli istunut iltaa uudessa baarissa Italian kanssa, ja hauskaa oli ollut. Tai niin Ruotsi ainakin arveli, sillä mielikuvat loppuillasta eivät olleet enää kovin yksityiskohtaisia.

PAM, PAM, PAM!

 _Sjutton också!_ Se ei ollutkaan ollut unta. Kun Ruotsi pakotti itsensä ylös sängystä, hän löi varpaansa johonkin. Makuuhuone oli täynnä pitkänomaisia Ikean pahvilaatikoita. Niitä oli sängyn alla, pinossa seinän vierellä ja vaatehuoneessakin. Ruotsin oli ollut tarkoitus koota CD-hyllynsä 1990-luvulta saakka ja järjestellä kaikki ruotsalaista musiikkia sisältävät CD-levynsä, jotka keräsivät pölyä pahvilaatikoissa ympäri asuntoa. Jotenkin se vain aina jäi. Oli vuosituhannen vaihdetta, finanssikriisiä, kuninkaallisia häitä... Ruotsi loikki laatikoiden yli ja laskeutui alakertaan pidellen tiukasti kiinni portaiden kaiteesta.

PAM, PAM, PAM!

Ääni kuului yhä voimakkaampana, sillä jotain omituista oli tekeillä ulko-ovella. Ovessa oli kapea ikkunaruutu, jonka läpi Ruotsi oli tunnistavinaan Tanskan villin hiuskuontalon.

" _Vad i helvete!_ " Ruotsi huudahti, ja sai heti perään yskänkohtauksen. " _Fan! Jag mår förjävligt._ "  
" _God morgen til dig også!_ " Tanska sanoi niin kuuluvasti, että ääni kantoi oven läpi. "Annas kun arvaan... Kurkku kipeä, kuumetta ja vatsa sekaisin?"  
"Perus darra", Ruotsi sanoi. Tuntui epäkohteliaalta huudella oven läpi, joten Ruotsi käänsi lukkoa ja avasi oven. Tai ainakin yritti avata, sillä ovi oli jotenkin jumissa.  
"Italia valitti ihan samaa", Tanska sanoi.  
"No niin kai kun me oltiin yhdessä iltaa istumassa. Sinä tylsimys loistit poissaolollasi. Lähetin kyllä tekstarin", Ruotsi sanoi jatkaen oven rynkyttämistä.  
"Sain kyllä tekstarisi. Kaikki kymmenen. Ja ääniviestit. Ja kuvat."  
"Miksei tämä saamarin ovi aukea?" Ruotsi ihmetteli.  
"Koska minä naulasin sen juuri kiinni", Tanska sanoi iloisesti heristäen kädessään vasaraa. "Sinä olet nimittäin saanut jonkin tuntemattoman pöpön, eikä minua huvita saada tartuntaa."  
"Päästä minut ulos!" Ruotsi vaati ja potkaisi ovea. Samassa häntä alkoi aivastuttaa. Hän pärskäytti kohteliaasti käteensä ja pyyhki sen sitten tre kronor -boksereihinsa. Muuta hänellä ei ollutkaan päällään. "En minä sairas ole. Heinänuhaa vain."  
"Yäk", Tanska sanoi nyrpistäen nenäänsä. "Pese heti kätesi saippualla. Pistä sitten paita päälle ja aivasta jatkossa hihaasi."  
Ruotsi jätti Tanskan holhoamisen huomiotta. "Luulin sinua ystävällismieliseksi valtioksi!"  
"Minähän olen ystävällismielinen", Tanska sanoi. "Katso mitä toin."  
Kun Tanska siirtyi syrjään, Ruotsi näki, että pihamaalle oli pysäköity kolme rekkaa. Ensimmäisen kylkeä koristi Italian lippu, keskimmäisessä oli Suomen siniristi ja viimeinen näytti tanskalaiselta. "Mitä nuo ovat?"  
"Tässä on rekkalastillinen noutopizzoja, ettei sinun tarvitse nääntyä nälkään karanteenissasi. Italia lähetti ne. Hän sanoo olevansa pahoillaan kaikista halauksista, poskisuudelmista ja... muustakin."  
Ruotsi tunsi olonsa hitusen kuumottavammaksi. "Mitä Suomi lähetti?" hän kysyi vaihtaakseen puheenaihetta.  
Tanska naurahti. "Vessapaperia. Hän on aina niin käytännöllinen."  
"Entä tuo kolmas rekka?"  
"Yritä arvata mitä siellä on", Tanska sanoi näyttäen äkkiä jotenkin salamyhkäiseltä.  
"Toivottavasti huumeita", Ruotsi sanoi. Tanskahan oli kuuluisa sallivasta huumelainsäädännöstään.  
"Höpsö. Se on täynnä legoja! Nyt aikasi ei käy pitkäksi. Arvaatko keneltä?"  
" _Ojdå, vad fint_ ", Ruotsi sanoi sarkastisesti. "Kiinalta tietenkin."  
"Legot ovat tanskalaisia!" Tanska sanoi tuohtuneena.  
Kyllähän Ruotsi sen tiesi. Mokoma muoviroska oli tanskalaisten ainut ylpeyden aihe. Mutta miksi ostaa lapsille legoja, kun Minecraft oli keksitty? Ruotsissa tietenkin. "Jos niin sanot, mutta Kiinassa ne tehdään."  
Tanska näytti kihisevän kiukusta. " _Knep dig selv_ ", hän tiuskaisi. " _Pikhoved!_ "  
" _Ja, ja, skit på dig, skitstövel_ ", Ruotsi mutisi tyytyväisenä siitä, että oli saanut naapurimaan viimein menettämään malttinsa.

Hän käänsi Tanskalle selkänsä ja virnisti itsekseen. Pahuksen juutti ei häntä määräilisi. Ruotsi häipyisi ihan kiusallaan. Olihan asunnossa takaovikin. Mutta olohuoneessa odotti ikävä yllätys. Hänen patiollaan käyskenteli vaalea nuorukainen, joka hymyili ujosti. Ei Suomen näkeminen sinänsä ollut ikävää, mutta jostain syystä kaikki Ruotsin parvekekalusteet oli kasattu esteeksi oven eteen. Ruotsi avasi tuuletusikkunan pahaa aavistellen.

" _Hejsan_ ", Ruotsi sanoi ystävällisesti ikkunan raosta.  
" _Moi moi_ ", vastasi Suomi, kunhan oli ensin ottanut reippaan harppauksen taakse päin. Hän oli selvästi mukana samassa juonessa. Itsepäisen Tanskan kanssa oli turha neuvotella, mutta Suomi oli toista maata. Suomi oli pohjimmiltaan pehmo.  
"Etkö päästäisi minua hieman jaloittelemaan?" Ruotsi pyysi yrittäen peittää yskänsä. "Pikku flunssa vain. Lääkäri suositteli raitista ilmaa."  
Suomi puri huultaan. "Se ei nyt valitettavasti käy."  
"Voi Suomi", Ruotsi jatkoi pehmittämistä. "Meillä kahdella on erityinen suhde, eikö niin? Me ollaan nähty kaikenlaista yhdessä: iloja, suruja, taisteluita..."  
"No joo... Siihen saakka kun luovutit minut Venäjälle."  
"Vieläkö sinä siitä kannat kaunaa?"  
Suomi hymyili. "En kanna. Ilman sitä olisin varmaan vieläkin osa sinua. Näin on parempi."  
" _Jasså_ ", Ruotsi sanoi kätkien visusti sen, kuinka syvälle Suomen sanat olivat häntä satuttaneet. "No jos et voi päästää minua ulos... Haluaisitko tulla vierailulle? Keitän kahvit. Diskuteerataan." Ruotsin katse osui pahvilaatikoihin, joihin hänen CD-levynsä oli säilötty. "Kuunnellaan vaikka musiikkia. Sinähän rakastat Kenttiä. Sehän on melkeinpä suomalainen bändi." Ei todellakaan ollut, mutta Suomi tykkäsi ajatella niin. Ruotsi yritti epätoivoisesti etsiä jotain Kentin levyä, mutta laatikoita oli satoja ja niiden sisältö oli aivan sekaisin. Juuri tämän takia Ruotsi oli keksinyt Spotifyn. Kun Suomi pudisti päätään Ruotsi jatkoi: "No jotain vanhempaa sitten? ABBA? Roxette? Army of Lovers?"  
"Joku toinen kerta", Suomi sanoi, vaihtaen painoa jalalta toiselle.  
Ruotsin suupielet kaartuivat ovelaan hymyyn. Oli aika ottaa esiin salainen ase, jotain, mitä Suomi ei voinut vastustaa. Jotain, joka ajoi Suomen Ruotsin syliin kerta toisensa jälkeen. Ruotsi aukaisi kaapin ja otti esille litteän, pyöreän purkin. " _Jag har snu-us_ ", hän sanoi heilutellen purkkia kutsuvasti. Suomi näytti olevan kahden vaiheilla. Hänen koko kehonsa oli jäykistynyt ja sormet naputtelivat reisiä hermostuneina. Äkkiä hän kaivoi taskustaan puhelimen ja alkoi näpelöidä sitä. "Hei, mitä oikein puuhaat?"  
"Pistän viestiä Virolle. Laiva Tallinnaan lähtee ihan kohta."  
" _Jävla finnjävel!_ " Ruotsi manasi. Hän oli saanut tarpeekseen naapurimaistaan. Jos seura ei kelvannut, Ruotsilla oli helikopteri odottamassa kattoterassillaan. Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja suuntasi takaisin yläkertaan.  
" _Moi moi_ ", Suomi huikkasi Ruotsin perään. Mikä siinäkin oli, etteivät suomalaiset olleet voineet keksiä omia erillisiä sanoja tervehtimiselle ja hyvästelemiselle? Aina vain _moi moi_.

Ruotsi nousi portaat ylös, tukeutuen jälleen kerran kaiteeseen. Hän avasi huomaamattoman oven, jonka takaa paljastui kapeat ja jyrkät rappuset. Ne johtivat katolle, jossa vapaus odotti. Mutta kun Ruotsi yritti työntää kattoluukkua auki, se ei hievahtanutkaan. _Skit också!_

"Kuka siellä oikein on?" Ruotsi tivasi äkäisenä. "Päästä minut ulos!"  
" _Norge her_ ", kuului vastaus.  
" _Og ísland!_ " lisäsi toinen ääni. "Turhaan sinä tänne tulet. Mikään maa ei huoli sinua vierailulle juuri nyt."  
Ruotsin kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin. Kesäloma oli juuri alkamassa, ja hänellä oli ollut paljon reissuja suunnitteilla eri puolille maailmaa. "Petturuutta!"  
"Pohjoismaista yhteistyötä", Norja korjasi.  
" _FÖR FAN I HELVETE!_ " Ruotsi huusi tömistellessään rappuset alas.

Muut Pohjoismaat olivat yksinkertaisesti kateellisia, Ruotsi päätteli. Koska Ruotsi oli suurin ja väkirikkain. Koska Ruotsi oli voittanut Euroviisut peräti kuusi kertaa ja koska Ruotsi oli eilen pitänyt hauskaa sillä välin kun muut olivat homehtuneet kotona. Ruotsi raahautui viimeisillä voimillaan takaisin sänkyynsä. Tarkemmin ajateltuna hän oli liian heikossa hapessa lähteäkseen yhtään mihinkään ja voisi yhtä hyvin painua takaisin pehkuihin. Kesä oli peruttu. Herättyään hän ottaisi meisselin kauniiseen käteen ja kokoaisi ne hemmetin CD-hyllyt. Ei niitä ollut kuin muutama tuhat.

_Fan._


End file.
